


Aspectabund

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Día 3: Lo no dicho, Fluff, Komahina Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Para Hinata, a Nagito siempre le quedaría mejor ensuciarse de tierra al cuidar su jardín en la primera isla, de aceite al ayudar a Kazuichi a crear objetos mecánicos extraños y de harina o masa al tratar de cocinar. No existía discusión; la sangre jamás le sería compatible.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456
Kudos: 3





	Aspectabund

Chisa Yukizome siempre representó una conexión entre Komaeda y Hinata. La figura maternal del albino que necesitaba y la guía que lo alentaba a no desaminarse por su naturaleza para el castaño.

Animándolo en el ocaso cuando se ubicaba en la fuente de la academia, haciéndolo reflexionar, produciendo que se sintiera menos miserable. Los rayos anaranjados resaltando aún más su cabello.

Ella fue una luz para ambos.

Y aún así, él no se movió en lo más mínimo en los momentos donde ella gritaba del dolor y pánico que le generaba ser lobotomizada por Mukuro Ikusaba. Hajime sabía que ese fue el verdadero día en que ella murió; la mujer hermosa y bondadosa fue extinguida por casi una réplica de Junko Enoshima.

El atardacer se convirtió en noche tormentosa.

La sinfonía de su sufrimiento continuaba persiguiéndolo en las noches, su corazón le dolía al recordar la oración que pronunció ante ese escenario, tan ajeno e indiferente, palabras cuyas letras estaban enceradas en frialdad. Antes de retirarse cuando visitó su cadáver, se disculpó con ella, era absurdo pues sabía que ella jamás podría oírlo, pero quiso hacerlo de todos modos. El hierro del remordimiento fue tan intenso que al tener un instante a solas con Munakata Kyosuke, un 'lo siento' escapó de sus labios. Conocía el dolor de perder a alguien amado por experiencia y se consideraba el mayor culpable de la tragedia que padeció el ex-sub líder de la Fundación. Afortunadamente, sus disculpas fueron aceptadas y aquello aligero el peso que cargaba sobre sus ojos, aunque aumentaba cada vez que Komaeda le sonreía, no era capaz de seguir postergando esa verdad.

Chisa ya no existía.

Y aún así, sus gritos seguían alcanzándolo.

La lectura de Komaeda en voz alta logró regresarlo a la realidad, Hinata sonrió enternecido, el suertudo era muy apasionado a la hora de leer, estaba convencido que si tuviera la oportunidad de leer para un grupo de niños, la oratoria les encantaría. El albino era muy bueno canalizando y expresando las emociones escritas en las hojas. Aquello le recordó a una breve conversación que compartió con Fuyuhiko; Nagito leía a pesar que Nidai y Akane ejercían batallas feroces en su período escolar, los libros eran obsequios de Chisa y se alegraba al obtenerlos, aunque terminaba enfermándose al día siguiente.

«¿La estará recordando ahora?»

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-kun? —inquirió, no era normal que el castaño estuviera tan quieto. Yacían acostados sobre la cama del albino, su rutina nocturna era leer antes de dormir y así menos pesadillas los aturdieran.

En algunas de esas veces, Hinata soñaba entrando en la sala donde reposaba el cadáver de Chisa, volvía a hablar con ella y al dirigirse a la salida, la mano de la 'Ama de Casa Definitiva' atrapaba su tobillo, encajándole las uñas. El castaño se giraba para contemprarla, aterrado.

—Me mataste... —pronunciaba más de una vez con la sangre brotando de la boca femenina, ojos y cabeza con varios hoyos, manchando su cabello, el piso y las suelas de los tenis de Hinata—, me mataste al igual que a Nanami-san, y él será el siguiente...

A un costado de Yukizome residía Chiaki, agujereada y maltrada por la tortura de Enoshima, y en el otro estaba...

Antes de ser capaz de verlo, se despertaba con un fuerte grito y la vista empañada de lágrimas, se ahogaba en la putrefacta desesperación pero los brazos de Komaeda lo arrancaban de ese infierno, su calor era la medicina perfecta para la gélides que su ilusión de Chisa le dejó y abrazaba al afortunado de vuelta. Nunca aprendería a dejarlo ir, no permitiría que acabara como ellas, se aferraría a él y lo protegería de cualquier peligro. No soportaría ver su cadáver por segunda vez. Ya no evadiría las cuestiones de suertudo luego de los delirios nocturnos de su mente.

Ya no huiría.

—Komaeda... Voy a decirte algo que es seguro que sea conflictivo y te haga enojar.—advirtió Hinata, tomando con sus dos manos la metálica de Komaeda, la mirada impar del contrario lo examinaba a detalle, las mejillas del afortunado se enrojecieron levemente—. Pero por favor, escúchame hasta el final...

—Tranquilo —Nagito posicionó su mano derecha encima de las de Hajime temblaban mientras sostenían su prótesis, buscaba que se calmara—, escucharé todo lo que digas.

Suspiró con pesadez y empezó su relato desde que Komaeda se desmayó en la habitación secreta que yacía bajo la estatua, luego de ese disparo. Yukizome llego para salvarlo a él y a Nanami, quedándose ella en su lugar. Las memorias del albino de esa ocasión eran difusas, si trataba de profundizar más, chocaría contra una puerta envuelta en cadenas y un candado que impedía aún más la entrada, la llave era inexistente y jamás la obtendría. Como si su mente lo empujara a olvidarlo, debido a ser lo mejor para su bienestar. No obstante, algunas sensaciones lo alcanzaban, entre esas, la amargura de que su voz nunca sería tomada en cuenta, incluso si se encontraba en lo correcto.

Pero era el pasado, sabía que ahora no sólo Hinata lo oía; sus compañeros enfocaban su atención en él sin problema, hasta pedían su opinión. Justo como su profesora habría querido, a ella le encantaría presenciar ese progreso. Sin embargo, Hajime prosiguió y Nagito se preocupó, su maestra se encontraba desesperada de la misma forma en la que ellos lo estuvieron y al igual que se liberaron de ese control mental, ella podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? Una lobotomia no debería simbolizar un problema si era inmersa en el NWP. Hinata finalizó con su recorrido en las estructuras semi-destruidas de la Fundación del Futuro y acceso a la sala de juntas donde miró el cadáver de Yukizome, una victima más de la desesperación.

El castaño esperó a que Komaeda hablara, pero éste permaneció en silencio, su flequillo cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Estás... enojado?—preguntó con el corazón entumecido.

—Si, y demasiado —ante esa réplica sincera, Hinata tragó saliva—. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Estoy más enfadado conmigo...—Hajime parpadeó sorprendido—. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes, tenía mis sospechas, pero creía que eran imaginaciones mías. —Hinata se cacheteó mentalmente, sabía mejor que nadie el gran intelecto y alta capacidad de observación del albino, por supuesto que no pasaría nada por alto.

—Cargaste con ese secreto solo durante tanto tiempo... Sufriste mucho por preocuparte por mi... Y-yo... —lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y fluyeron por sus mejillas, las manos pálidas se apresaron a secarlas en vano, no dejaban de salir. La impotenia y tristeza se apoderaban de él, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lloró por dolor, se sentían tan ajenas pero brotaron sin poder eludirlo.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó y su cabeza se bloqueó por unos instantes, ni todos los talentos del mundo podían ayudarlo a cómo reaccionar de inmediato a la situación que enfrentaba. Las emociones aún eran complicadas de descifrar para Kamukura. Era la primera vez que veía a Komaeda llorar, y Hajime no demoró en detestar ver al albino en esa condición, ya que no existia sonrisa más bella como la del afortunado. Pensaba que faltaban más sonrisas así en tiempos tan sombríos y difíciles en donde el mundo se andaba construyendo luego de tanta destrucción. Sus lágrimas de tristeza le dolian como sal de mar sobre sus heridas semi-cicatrizadas, cuchillos directos a su alma.

El suertudo conocía perfectamente la situación de soportar las angustias solo y que Hinata lo haya padecido por su culpa, añadiendo la pérdida de otro ser querido... no fue capaz de controlarse, el castaño era su punto débil. Intentó hablar para disculparse, mas un abrazo repentino de Hinata lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento... No debi ocultartelo, pero fue mi culp...

—¡No, no lo es! — las palmas de las manos del albino se juntaron con sus mejillas, sus pulgares las acariciaron. Komaeda no dejaba de ser precioso bajo la judiriccion de Hajime;Incluso luego de llorar, los orbes del afortunado se apreciaban claros como un cielo primaveral. No obstante, el brillo de sus orbes de chico risueño armonioso era incomparable, estremecia placenteramente su alma. Prefería mil veces verlo feliz—. La única culpable ya... Ya no está aquí.

La única sangre de la que Komaeda estaría dispuesto a mancharse las manos sería la de Junko Enoshima. Si de algo no se arrepentía Hajime, era haber impedido que el suertudo se convirtiera en un asesino. Para Hinata, a Nagito siempre le quedaría mejor ensuciarse de tierra al cuidar su jardín en la primera isla, de aceite al ayudar a Kazuichi a crear objetos mecánicos extraños y de harina o masa al tratar de cocinar. No existía discusión; la sangre jamás le sería compatible.

—Y sé que Yukizome-san no te reprocha en lo más mínimo. —Komaeda no afirmaría algo sin encontrarse seguro por completo. La Yukizome que el albino resguardaba en su corazon era muy distinta a la que él tenía, distorsionada por sus emociones lúgubres y densas.

Bondadosa y dulce, asi era ella. Exactamente como las últimas palabras que le dedicó. Nagito, Munakata y sus compañeros la mantenían viva con su genuina naturaleza, Hinata se uniría a ellos con los tobillos menos adoloridos.

En definitiva, había encontrado lo que consideraba importante.

—Recuerda que... puedes apoyarte en mi, ¿de acuerdo?—pronunció Komaeda aún con decisión, presionando su dedo índice en medio del entrecejo habitualmente fruncido de Hinata, éste asintió con las extremidades más livianas al liberarse de ese reproche. Sus hombros serían menos maltratados si la carga se distribuía en dos.

Y ambos la visitarían en su cumpleaños, dejando un ramo de sus flores favoritas, Komaeda quería también una ultima conversación con ella; cargando la esperanza de que sus sentimientos de agradecimiento y afecto le llegaran a ella. Ella que se preocupó por su bienestar, sostuvo su rostro con afecto y vio su destello especial que nadie notaba, mucho menos el mismo. El castaño se separó del albino y lo hizo acostarse en la cama, se apresuró a traerle una toallita húmeda para disminuir la irritación en los ojos de Nagito.

—Prometo que las próximas lágrimas que derrames serán de alegría, ¿me oyes? —declaró acomodando la tela encima de los párpados del afortunado depositando un tenue beso en su frente.

Y Komaeda rió levemente con el corazón conmovido, Hinata sostuvo su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Es otra idea que ya tenía también desde hace mucho y que cada vez que oía Chandelier de Sia aparecía en mi mente uwu Creo firmemente que Ko es alguien que no llora con facilidad, sus lagrimas de tristeza ya están casi agotadas, porque en la antología de sdr2, Komaeda llora al pensar que Hinata iba a morir ahogado, representando que Hinata es su mayor debilidad por más fuerte que sea quq
> 
> -Kyoh de FB estrecha la mano a Hinata al ambos sentirse culpables de la muerte de la mami del amor de su vida (?) :P-
> 
> Al final se me ocurrió hacer otra idea con este tema, pero me dije "No mames, esa idea hubiera llegado antes" así que... algun dia la tendran -mistery noises-


End file.
